joshua_the_hedgehog_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Connie Ethel Darden
Connie Ethel Darden is a protagonist within the Zarvok Federations continuity. She was a former caretaker before enlisting within the Zarvok Federations military as a occasional healing medic, though mainly is an instructional tutor for the faction leader's children and one of their friends. Basic Info Birth Name: Connie Ethel Darden Age: 38 Gender: Female Species: Mobian Height: 3 Foot and 4 Inches Weight: 67.2 Pounds Eye Color: Pink Date of Birth (Mobian Calendar): September 20th, 3189 Location of Birth: Mobotropolis, Westside Island (Northamer), Mobius Occupation: The Zarvok Federations (Healing Medic/Personal Tutor) Nicknames: N/A Basic Stats 1 is ranked as horrible, with 10 being ranked as absolutely amazing Total cannot exceed over 35. This Stat system of that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series (since I can't think of anything else apparently lel). Equipment cannot influence these stats. Strength: 2 out of 10 Perception: 5 out of 10 Endurance: 6 out of 10 Charisma: 7 out of 10 Intelligence: 8 out of 10 Agility: 6 out of 10 Luck: 1 out of 10 Total: 35 out of 35 Physical Appearance Connie Ethel Darden is an aqua green furred Mobian fennec, weighing about sixty-seven point two pounds and standing at three foot and three inches, while also having pink eyes and short cyan hair, along with a normal breast size. Whenever she's out on the field she usually has her C-T47 Plasma Submachine Gun and YN4 Plasma Submachine Gun in black holsters on her back. Standard Attire Connie usually wears a red, short sleeved buttoned shirt with black buttons and a orange exterior shirt pocket on the right side, along with black shorts with orange stripes going diagonally on each side, with orange shoes with black Velcro straps and a red outline on the bottom, as well as red glasses with clear lens. Alternate Attires As one of her alternate attires, Connie also wears a black lightly armored chestplate with red outlines and orange shoulder pads above a black long-sleeved shirt, along with black pants with red armored knee guards that have an orange outline, as well as black gloves and a black helmet with a red visor and orange outlines. This attire is wore usually when Connie is deployed within a battle, due to her role as a Zarvokian healing medic. Personality Social-Wise Connie is a very caring individual, as she loves to care for others as well as provide some teachings to them, acting as some kind of motherly figure to those who need it. As such, she'll even get pushy to those she's caring for when she sees something is off about them. Connie also doesn't like to see others get hurt nor suffer (which prompted her to apply a secondary job as a medic in the Federations), usually trying to help those in any way she can possibly muster. To put it simply: Connie mostly acts like a mother figure to some, and usually helps those who are hurting/suffering whenever possible. Combat-Wise In terms of combat, Connie prefers to support her teammates with healing rather than going on the offensive, but still isn't afraid to attack opponents from time to time. As such, she boasts a support-offensive combat style, sometimes going the other way around at the start of a fight. While she doesn't prefer to kill her opponents, she isn't afraid to do so, though will sometimes obtain some amount of guilt afterwards as she might have inflicted suffering to the opponent's loved ones (this depends on the opponent she's facing). In short: Connie prefers to heal than attack, but will do so sometimes, and prefers to take out her opponent without killing them. Preferences Likes: Caretaking, Tutoring, ??? Dislikes: Injuries, Suffering, ??? Relations with other Characters These relationships will also include official characters. Relatives * Rosario Nectar Darden Mother * Maxwell Fortis Darden Father * Victoria Quincy Darden Sister * Walter Sanctuary Darden Brother Allies/Friends * Joshua Sentrium Burns Student * Jayden Sarah Burns Student * Marilyn Bagley Regis Student * Advisto Metronia Ally * Larhonda Rosado Schmidt Ally * Romar Schroeder Schmidt Ally * Randa Nicola Gwendolyn Ally * ??? Neutral/Rivals * Adex Zarvok Burns Acquaintance/Superior * Nora Greene Acquaintance * Madison Lipson Sedvor Acquaintance/Superior * Sada Backus Dorsey Acquaintance * Mark I Fulgore/Delta Acquaintance * ??? Enemies/Hostiles * Black Death Enemy * Eclipse the Darkling Enemy * Xorda Enemy * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Enemy * Snively Robotnik Enemy * Black Doom Enemy * ??? Equipment/Abilities Weapons C-T45 Plasma Submachine Gun The C-T45 Plasma Submachine Gun is a Zarvokian submachine gun that uses plasma ammunition, specifically batteries that allow seventy shots to be fired before the battery needs to be replaced by a new one. The submachine gun has a configurable burst and automatic rate of fire, with it's plasma shots able to go through even the toughest of armors (it being a plasma weapon). The submachine gun comes with a reflex scope for better use, as the weapon is mainly a close to medium range weapon as it's rate of fire affects it's accuracy with prolonged use. YN4 Plasma Submachine Gun The YN4 Plasma Submachine Gun is a Zarvokian submachine gun that, like the C-T45, uses plasma ammunition, specifically batteries that allow eight-five shots to be fired before the battery needs to be replaced by a new one. The submachine gun boasts an automatic rate of fire, with it's plasma shots able to inflict major damage upon hitting it's target, and can also go through the toughest of armors (it being a plasma weapon). The submachine is mainly a close to medium range weapon as it's rate of fire affects it's accuracy with prolonged use. Healing (Sole Ability) Inherited Inheriting this ability from both her father and mother, Connie is able to heal injuries on herself, and even others if she wishes to heal them. Her level of healing, as she has used it for many years, has reached Advanced levels, allowing her to completely heal internal organs and limbs, even able to replace them if lost, as well as repair nerve damage to a certain extent. Depending on the severity of the damage that she is healing (whether on herself or others) however, it consumes a certain amount of stamina, with completely healing or replacing an important organ/limb will consume a lot of stamina; minor injuries such as bruises or cuts less so. Connie's healing is also limited to direct contact with her hands, meaning she needs to place her hands on either herself or someone else to apply the healing. Said healing is also unable to cure most diseases, but is able to treat said diseases to prolong estimated lifespan. The healing process is also not instantaneous, as depending on the severity of the wound(s), it will take some time for her to heal... said process is also painful, with the degree of said pain depending on the wound(s)'s severity (in short: this is going to hurt). Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths Advanced/Futuristic Firearms Connie's possession of two plasma submachine guns allows her to be very effective against some kinds of opponents. Powerful Support Due to Connie's inheritance of healing, she is a major asset to her allies as she can heal almost any wound they have due to her experience with said ability (at the expense of pain however). Weaknesses Connie has a number of weaknesses that can be exploited by anyone at anytime. To take measures to prevent metagaming in roleplays however, these weaknesses will not be listed, and instead must be figured out. To put it simply: If you want to know her weaknesses, then you must take the time to figure them out by reading her page. Appearances This is a list of any and all appearances Connie has made, whether it be in a story or roleplay. Canon * The Awakening * Invasion of the Black Arms: Black Doom's Return * ??? Non Canon * War for Mobius * ??? Unknown/Variable * ??? Gallery Want to make some art on this character and post it to the community? Here ya go. Go nuts.